


Shade Has Turned To Red

by lostatsea



Series: Shuffle Prompt [4]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Colors, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, it's sad, psychiatric hospital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8270284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostatsea/pseuds/lostatsea
Summary: Prompt: Turn your music on shuffle and write for five minutes about each song.Song: Ruby





	

The room was practically all grey at first. The walls were grey, the carpeting was grey, and the bedding was grey. There were no paintings, no decorating, nothing imaginative. 

But then the ruby on his wrists sent his brain into a state of imagination. 

The walls were stained with a bright red, resembling a blood-like color. The bedding turned into a magnificent scarlet, and the carpet grew into a crimson. 

Everything was ruby, and then she appeared. 

She had a smile on, of course. She always had a smile on. 

Her hair was parted into a neat set of pig-tails, and they were tied with a red ribbon. He hadn’t seen her in a while, and he knew that he shouldn’t have brought her to life. 

“Ruby, can you promise me one thing?” He asked, eyes flickering from their normal brown hue to a red. 

She nodded. 

“Tell our dad I’m sorry.” 

And then all went black.


End file.
